


Souffrance, amour et trahison

by AlenaAeterna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, F/M, Feelings, Love, Pain, Partner Betrayal, Partners to Lovers, Romantic Soulmates, Scarification
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: Amélia a intégré le Shield après la mort de ses proches, pensant pouvoir mener une vie sans s'attacher à d'autres personnes. Mais le destin a choisi de lui jouer un mauvais tour en mettant sur sa route quelqu'un qui lui montrera le monde sous son vrai jour.





	Souffrance, amour et trahison

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas hormis quelques OC dont Amélia, l'héroïne de cette fanfiction.
> 
> Univers : Le reste de la fanfic commencera avant Avengers I et prendra en compte les autres films ainsi que les différentes saisons des Agents du Shield.

Au creux de son poignet, la marque en forme de demi-lune est indolore, presque effacée, lui prouvant que son monde a définitivement basculé. La souffrance physique d'autrefois n'existe plus, elle devrait s'en satisfaire et savourer cette paix nouvelle. Pourtant, elle n'y parvient pas. Tant que la douleur était là, omniprésente, elle avait une chance d'espérer un avenir, de retrouver une vie normale et une personne avec qui construire un futur rayonnant. Cette époque est hélas révolue, toutes ses convictions ont été balayées par une trahison inconcevable. Elle n'est plus qu'une coquille vide qui attend la fin, désespérément. Elle n'a jamais été aussi entourée, les autres la soutiennent en lui montrant une compassion dont elle ne veut pas. Mais malgré tout, elle se sent terriblement seule. Elle est devenue la marionnette du chagrin au fur et à mesure qu'elle perdait tout autour d'elle.

Devant elle s'étendent des tombes sur lesquelles les noms inscrits lui sont tous familiers. Elle n'a plus assez de larmes pour les pleurer, les dernières années ont vidé son corps de toute sa tristesse. Elle s'accroupit doucement, effleurant les lettres en relief, sentant son cœur se serrer alors que les souvenirs se bousculent dans sa tête. Un accident de voiture. L'hôpital. La rééducation. Les rencontres. Les sentiments.  _Lui_. D'anciens rires d'enfants font écho à ceux plus graves d'un homme et elle se relève brusquement, comme privée d'oxygène. Elle ferme les yeux un long moment, se coupant de tout ce qui l'entoure, essayant d'oublier un passé trop lourd à porter. Elle n'a plus beaucoup de temps devant elle, Maria ne tardera pas à venir la rechercher pour la ramener au quartier général du Shield. Mais elle ne veut plus de ce rôle hypocrite dans lequel elle s'est glissée, pour faire face au monde.

Découvrir l'identité de son âme-sœur a été une véritable malédiction mais ce n'est que maintenant, alors qu' _il_  est mort, qu'elle en prend parfaitement conscience.


End file.
